Toon Yoshi
'''Toon Yoshi '''is a primary protagonist in the Super Mario World Cartoon, being a super-powered dinosaur. He also appears as the 3rd Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC fighter. Entrance - Eggheaded Beginnings Toon Yoshi appears from a "? Block" as an egg, then hatches from it. Special Moves Neutral B - “Yoshi Hungry!” Yoshi sticks out his tongue. Yoshi can gobble projectiles, and can do two things with them while they’re in his mouth: # Pressing B makes Yoshi spit the projectile back out again, doing more damage than it usual does. # Pressing B makes Yoshi down the projectile, healing him. Lapping your tongue at an opponent simply stuns them. Side B - Plower Yoshi Yoshi charges forward, a plow on his back as mud flies from behind him. Touching Yoshi while he’s dashing simply does massive damage, though touching the plow buries opponents. Yoshi can turn while charging, but mud will not fly out while he does this. Yoshi spawns a patch of mud into the battlefield, slowing down opponents if they walk on it. Touching the mud flying out of the plow will make Pirahana Plants pop out and attack the opponent if they walk on the patch. Only one patch can appear at a time. Up B - Winged Yoshi Yoshi transforms into his winged form, flying upward. Pressing B is required for Yoshi to elevate farther. Each flap sends a wind box towards any opponent in the vicinity of Yoshi. After three flaps, he turns back to normal. During the transformation and detransformation sequence, a puff of smoke appears around Yoshi, which can flip opponents and deflect projectiles. Down B - Egg or Football? A block appears above Yoshi, popping out a Yoshi Egg which Yoshi obtains. Yoshi can throw the egg, which just does damage on its own, but performing your Side Smash makes Yoshi throw the egg with more damage, as well as giving the opponent a dizzy-stun effect. Pressing Down B puts the egg away. Pressing B while the egg is in Yoshi’s hands spawns a baby Yoshi, which mirrors his normals, though they are weaker compared to Toon Yoshi’s. Pressing B while the baby is out will make him perform his guardian’s Neutral B, though excluding the ability to swallow projectiles. In lieu of this, Baby Yoshi can swallow opponents and spit them out, drenching them in spit, which slows them down. Baby Yoshi stays for 7 1/2 seconds. Final Smash - Mama Fireplant Mama Fireplant appears on the stage, grabbing Yoshi and keeping him out of harm’s way. Mama will shoot fireballs at the opponents, as well as spawn flames that can damage opponents, and will turn up the heat on the battlefield, slowly damaging all opponents. In a 1V1 match, all the fire will focus itself on that singular opponent. The Final Smash lasts 8 seconds. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: “AAAAHHH!" * KO Sound 2: *Cries* * Star KO Sound: *Cries and Whines* * Screen KO: "Coco-Booboo!" Taunts * Up Taunt: *Burps* * Side Taunt: “Bubbababooska, this is fun!” * Down Taunt: "I ready and hungry!" Victory Options * Victory Option 1: *Turns around, posing shyly at the camera* * Victory Option 2: *Slides into the shot, pulling of a triumphant pose* * Victory Option 3: "Hey, I still hungry!” Lossage Sad, lying on the ground on all floors, looking like he’s about to cry. Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - stone helmet * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - throws a bobomb * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw - ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:DLC Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:DIC Category:Dinosaur World Category:Super Mario Cartoon Category:Super Mario Category:Zoner Category:Zone Breaker Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Unhuman Category:Kids Category:Offensive Category:Youtube Poop Category:Hero Category:90's Category:Mario universe